


The Jennian Star System

by Ignace_Karkasy7



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignace_Karkasy7/pseuds/Ignace_Karkasy7
Summary: A Breif Explanation as to the Place that the Characters in my stories will originate from. A completely OC star system.





	1. Chapter 1

The Jennian Star System  
As recorded by Historitor Anfle Iyrdus

Jennia system  
Segmentum Tempestus  
Due just galactically north west of Carpathia  
Planets - 4

Planets of the Jennian System  
Jennia Prime - Forge world  
Population - 9,322,000,000  
Forces/ Organizations - Adeptus Mechanicus adeptus and tech priests, Skitarii legions, Legio Cybernetica, Legio Pratoridae, Knight house Ladmere (Questoris Imperialis)  
Infrastructure of Note - Forge complex, Titan Stables, Knight Fortress, Manufactoriums (Able to produce all STC vehicles and equipment of the Astra Militarum currently in use, also produces equipment for the Adeptus Astartes), Orbital ship rings  
Moons - 2  
Jennia II - Agri World  
Population - 6,579,000,000  
Forces/ Organizations - Jennian Infantry and Armoured Regiments of the Astra Militarum, Jennia II PDF, Various wings of the Aeronautica Imperialis, Adeptus Arbites  
Infrastructure of note - Large agricultural centers, 4 primary hive cities, 2 orbital spires  
Moons - 1  
Jennia III - Mining world  
Population - 8,154,000,000  
Forces/ Organizations - Shields of Humanity Chapter Of the Adeptus Astartes  
Infrastructure of note - Shields of Humanity Fortress Monastery, large mining complexes  
Moons - 2  
Jennia IV - Death world (formerly Agri World)  
Population - None (formerly 5,215,000,000)  
Forces/Organizations - None (formerly Knight House Ladmere of the Questoris Imperialis)  
Infrastructure of note- Former Fortress of House Ladmere  
Moons - 1

Forces Of the Jennian System  
Fleet Jennia - 3 Lunar Class Cruisers, 2 Squadrons of Sword Class Frigates  
Legio Pratoridae -5 Warlord Class Titans, 30 Reaver Class Titans, 20 Warhound Class Titans  
Knight House Ladmere - 5 Knight Castellans, 16 Knight Crusaders, 27 Knight Paladins, 32 Armiger Helverines  
Shields of Humanity - Fully functioning chapter, reinforced by Primaris, 4 full strength companies, 6 three quarter strength or less companies, approximately 700 astartes, decent armoured forces, 1 Battlebarge, 9 strike cruisers. The chapter Maintains a single Stormbird Gunship gifted to their first chapter master by the Ultramarines  
Notable Forces from Jennia  
7th Company of the 476th Jennian Infantry  
Dramatis Personae   
Captain Hurtado Vimes - Commander of 7th Company  
Commissar Hadrien Arken - Commissar of 7th Company  
Sergeant Arido Gebol - Commander of 1st Squad, 2nd Platoon  
5th Company of the Shields of Humanity Chapter of the Adeptus Astartes  
Dramatis Personae   
Captain Shervald Ecatas - Commander of 5th Company  
Primaris Lieutenant Keldan Verac - Commander of accompanying 1st Company forces   
Venerable Dreadnought Dareadon - Ancient of Rights of 5th Company   
Sergeant Lanthios - Commander of 1st Assault Intercessor Squad  
Lance of Baron Balthan of The Noble House Ladmere of The Questoris Imperialis  
Dramatis Personae   
Baron Balthan - Baron of the Noble House Ladmere and Scion of the Knight Castellan   
Herald of Justice  
Sir Calleb - Knight in the service of Baron Balthan and Scion of the Knight Crusader Innocence Keeper   
Sir Dedric - Knight in the service of Baron Balthan and Scion of the Knight Paladin   
Shield of Purity  
Lady Angela - Lady at arms to Baron Balthan and Scion of the Armiger Helverin Bringer of Vengeance  
Sergeant Halfden - Man at arms to Baron Balthan and Scion of the Armiger Helverin Spear of the People  
Notable Enemies to mankind encountered by the forces of Jennia  
WAAAAAAGH!!! Of Death Skulls Warboss Rib’blud Leadshoota  
Dramatis Xenos   
Warboss Gutz’Klaw Le’d Shoota - Warboss of the WAAAAAAGH!!!  
Big Mek DaakaSpanner - Primary Mek of the WAAAAAAGH!!!  
Warphead Spazgrot - Primary Weirdboy of the WAAAAAAGH!!!


	2. General History of the Jennian System

General History of the Jennian System

The Jennian System was first colonized during the Stellar Exodus from Terra in the mid to late 3rd millennium with an explorator ship making planet fall on the outermost planet in the system, now known as Jennia IV. The settlers swiftly made the world a home, protected from the few wild beasts upon the planet by the great exosuits now known as Knights. The planet endured for several millennia, even maintaining slight contact with the relatively nearby hub world of Gryphonne IV. However the warp storms of the age of strife would soon cut the planet off from the rest of humanity. Despite this the planet survived although ancient and battered records tell of encounters with humongous green beasts which can only be the foul greenskin. 

The planet would be rediscovered by humanity during the early stages of the great crusade by an expeditionary fleet most notable for carrying a compliment of the 13th legion War Born, later renamed the Ultramarines, of the Legiones Astartes. The Planet and its surrounding kin were swiftly put under imperial rule with no bloodshed in the compliance of the world. A Mechanicum fleet would arrive 2 years later as the mineral rich volcanic planet of Jennia Prime had been seen as a perfect place for a new forge world by the martian elite. So did the planets grow, with the forge world of Jennia Prime eventually coming to hold a sizable military arm in the form of the Titans of the Legio Pratoridae and the forge worlds skitarii legions and cybernetica cohorts. The Knight house Ladmere had formally joined the questoris Imperialis and the planets of Jennia II and III produced regiment after regiment for the Imperial army. 

During the great crusade the forces of the Jennia system would find themselves most notably fighting alongside the forces of the Ultramarines and Salamanders Legions of the Legiones Astartes as well as the famed Legio Gryphonicus and Presagius of the Collegia Titanica. The forces of Jennia proved themselves time and again during compliance missions, preferring tactics which limited civilian casualties.

The Horus Heresy would see the system fully support the Imperial cause, however Jennian Forces could not reach the siege of Terra to protect the home world. After the fighting the System remained in a mostly peaceful state until the 36th millenium where the Shields of Humanity chapter of the Adeptus Astartes would come to garrison the 3rd world. Descendant of the geneseed of the primarch Robute Gulliman, the warriors of the chapter proved themselves defenders and caretakers of the system.

Indeed over the next few millennia the system would become a minor hub in the sub sector. Peace would continue for the worlds as they continued to send off their food, minerals, and armies for the good of the imperium, however all that would change in late M41.  
Even as the galaxy began to feel the tremors of what was to come, the system would finally know the war that had gripped the galaxy for over 10,000 years. The signs of a tyranid fleet began and the system prepared for war. In 997.M41 a Tyranid splinter fleet entered the system. Even as the splinter fleet of Hive fleet Leviathan closed around the system, the Shields of Humanity 1st company barely managed to fight their way to the besieged worlds. Even as the small fleets of the Imperial navy and the chapter fought valiantly to keep the xeno menace from their home worlds, gene stealers erupted from below the worlds of Jennia II and III forcing a massive battle for the space marines and Imperial guard. The cults would be defeated however, their lairs and masters burned in promethean fire. However the naval battle was turning against the imperium.

It would be at this point, as the gene stealers lay dead and the fleets began to falter that General Arenon Queltor, Commander of all Astra Militarum units within the system put forth a plan to the council of leaders defending their home. It called for the tyranid fleet to be forced down upon a single planet where they could then be destroyed. The advantages to this plan were numerous. It would sacrifice a planet for the good of the system and would allow for the defenders to choose the battle that they wished to fight. Yet all were loath to sacrifice their worlds and people to the onslaught even if it was for the greater good of the system. Finally, Balthon Krugan, High king of House Lademere, ever the faithful and noble, put forth his world for the battle. The Knights of Ladmere had seen their world through the perils of old night and would now let it be lost for the good of those who had come after. Swiftly the People of Jennia IV were evacuated, save those who refused to leave their home without a fight, and defences prepared. The fleets above still in holding actions were alerted and the plan was put into motion.

As one the fleets which had held back the mighty force of tendrils and teeth moved aside and allowed the fleet to pass. Swiftly they moved into new holding patterns around the third world to keep it from being the tyranids primary target. The bio ships fell upon Jennia IV. Spores and bioforms poured out of the massive vessels of living tissue onto the surface where they turned their attention to the only pocket of resistance on the planet. The fortress of Mt. Kyrel, home of House Ladmere. The entirety of the house, every knight from the lowest of errant pilots to the high king himself stood ready and waiting. Around them stood hundreds of thousands, the men of The Imperial Guard stood ready, lasguns up, Heavy weapons loaded. The ground shook with the rumble of thousands of engines. Gunners aimed their sights forward at the encroaching tide.

When the two armies met, it was not swift. The armies of the Imperium sent such a wave of fire towards the enemy that the first ranks of the xenos might very well have never existed. Such was the fury of the bombardment that the tracers and explosions could be seen from space by the gathered fleet of the imperium now bereft of its attackers. Yet despite this the foul xenos did not lack for numbers and slowly pushed against the hail of lead and las fire. Clamoring over the bodies of their fallen kin. However even as the forces of the Emperor looked about to be overrun, burning streaks could be seen in the skies above. Gunships of the Astartes and Astra Militarum fell upon the planet followed by the massive bulk transports of the Mechanicus. The entirety of the system's forces save those of the PDFs descended upon Jennia IV hitting the tyranid horde in the rear. 

The entire Chapter of the Shields of Humanity charged in glory. Shields held high and guns firing in every direction. The great treads of the vehicles of 10 super heavy regiments ground bioforms beneath their adamantium links as countless squads of guardsmen fought next to them. However powerful any of these forces may have been on their own they could not be matched by what emerge from the massive bulk haulers. Surrounded by tens of thousands of metallic bodies and marching war machines, the God Engines of the Legio Pratoridae walked . Not since the great crusade had the entirety of the legio marched as one. A force to level entire sectors advanced upon the foe as swarms of bombers, gunships and interceptors flew above, so numerous they looked as flocks of starlings. 

The battle lasted 6 months, during which time any reinforcement the tyranids might have received was drawn away due to the recent conflict of the Octarius sector. Even as the forces of the Imperium emerged victorious it came at heavy cost, The Shields of humanity had lost the entirety of the 4th battle company and 6th and 8th reserve companies, as well as almost all scout initiates and numerous losses in other companies. Over two dozen Regiments of the Astra militarum were annihilated. The Legions and cohorts of the skitarii and Legio Cybernetica fared little better. The worst hit however were the knights of house Ladmere. Despite losing only 10 of their mighty war machines the Knight house had lost its world to the devouring maw of the tyranids. During the battle almost every piece of biomass on the planet had been striped away. The lush forests and stretching fields of grain reduced to dead bodies of xenos on the planet's surface. The only forces to have not lost a single combatant were those of the navy and the Legio Pratoridae. A splinter fleet being unable to match the sheer number of god machines that even the relatively small legio could bring to bear.

Despite the loss there was little time to grieve. Even as the knights of Ladmere and their people were offered sanctuary on the forge world of Jennia Prime and the rebuilding of their forces had begun, the 13th black crusade began in earnest. What regiments of the Imperial guard that could be scrambled were swiftly sent to Cadias call to aid, yet warps storms prevented their arrival until too late. The great rift had torn the galaxy in twain. Worse, the opening of such a colossal hole in reality had opened the smaller warp rift of the Sirens Storm near to the Jenia system. Even as expeditions of the guard, Titan legion, Knight house and even the entirety of the first company of the Shields of Humanity made for the Cadian Sector to push back the hordes of the black legion, the rest of Jenias forces were hard pressed to hold back the forces of chaos in their own sector. 

Even as the Sirens Storm was slowly brought to heel the news arrived. The Primarch Robute Gulliman lived again. A delegation of the Shields of Humanity headed by Chapter Master Colan Fafnir and the second battle company left for Ultramar along with a delegation of the legio and Knight house, to see for themselves this miracle and to swear fealty to the primarch. Despite the primarchs declaration of his great terran crusade, reports of orkish incursions near the Jennian system forced Chapter Master Fafnir to return to the system, leaving Captain Decimond Hasern and the 2nd company with the primarchs forces. Pieces of Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka’s five million strong fleet had decided to amuse themselves with the raiding of multiple planets in the nearby systems. The next few months were spent fighting off ork raids as the systems defences had been depleted by their reinforcement against the 13th black crusade and crusades against the Sirens storm. Yet no xenos managed to make planetfall in the system. 

It would be soon after this that Chapter Master Fafnir would receive word from Terra of Roboute Guilliman's arrival on the throne world and hear of the Terran crusades' ill fate. The Second Company had been decimated in the journey to Terra and in the escape from the blackstone fortress. Only two of the 2nd company's squads still lived. Captain Hasern had reportedly fallen during the battle on Luna, felled by a sorcerer of the Thousand Sons. Enraged at the loss of some of his finest warriors the chapter master immediately recalled his entire chapter to the Sol system to join Gullimans growing Indomitus crusade, leaving behind only a few battle brothers to continue the training of new Astartes. Other forces of the Jennian System would accompany them including sizable portions of the legio Pratoridae and House Ladmere. The Forces of Jennia would continue to support the indomitus crusade up to the present.

Portions of the forces of Jennia would finally return to the system and assist in wars closer to home fighting Heretics, Orks and the remnants of the few remaining tyranids in the area. The Shields of the Emperor had been reinforced with primaris marines from the forges of Belisarius Cawl and the century of increased warfare and production had completely rebuilt most of the forces of Jennia. At present they continue to protect the local areas of space in their region of the galaxy as well as send expeditions to other regions of both Imperium Sanctus and Nihilus.


End file.
